


Something There

by kumogumo



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-18 14:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14854175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumogumo/pseuds/kumogumo
Summary: Akihito is injured and Asami suffers from a perennial case of his own unfortunate personality.





	Something There

**Author's Note:**

> a terribly self-indulgent nonsensical drabble.

“Aren’t you going to work?”

“Gah!” Akihito jerked his back straight and whipped around. His hair was as much of a bird's nest as ever. Dressed in a loose tank and underwear, it was easy to see that the boy wasn’t planning on leaving the house soon.  Strange, because Akihito never stayed home unless going out would kill him and then he’d try some more.

“Jeez, don’t creep up on me like that,” Akihito grumbled and fidgeted on the sofa.

Asami had a mind to tell him that he was a good few metres away and was hardly “creeping”. He didn’t miss the way Akihito hastily shoved half his arm under the cushion and was now nudging the bottom of it. Asami smirked at the poor attempt. This foolish brat was still deluded by the impression that he could hide things from him.  

“So?” Asami asked as he stepped into the living room towards the kitchen.

Akihito’s eyes followed him as he pressed his back further into the cushion, rotating his direction to stay in Asami’s line of sight. “So what?” 

Asami sipped his water. “Aren’t you leaving?”

Akihito paused at that and stared at him as if Asami had confused him. The boy then looked away, a small frown between his eyes. “I was gonna go to my room anyway," he grumbled. "Just think of me as a speck of algae in your aquarium…”

Such an inappropriate comparison. A speck of algae wouldn’t nearly be a loud and colourful and everywhere. He had cans of terrible beer in his cooler when he wouldn’t have even allowed it past the lift and now needed twice as long to find anything in the fridge. Most of all, Asami wondered how long it would take for Akihito to realise that it was he himself who had brought him to live here. Well, he had ordered for everything in the apartment to be moved and the boy had brought himself here but details really. It wasn’t like Asami was going to _ask_.

“I’m simply asking if you’re staying home today Akihito.” And why, was left unsaid but he’d get to that soon. Asami set his tea on the coffee table as he sat down and began to read the papers in the armchair next to the sofa where Akihito was putting on a bad show of casual lounging.

“Oh…um yeah, I guess.”

Akihito was almost sheepish in his answer as he fiddled with the edge of a cushion. He paused and looked up at the boy.

“You’re in trouble again then.”

“What? No!” Akihito protested as he made to stand up. His foot touched the ground and he winced before gingerly sitting back down again. Asami stared at the boy’s feet and then right back up at his face where a tinge of red was starting to bloom. Akihito stared back, mouth tight and pursed and unwilling to say a word. Asami raised a brow and waited.

it didn't take long before Akihito huffed and rolled his eyes. “I…I think I might have sprained my ankle last night. Soo I asked for a break from work.”

He gave Akihito an unimpressed look. He could see irritation starting to deepen between Akihito’s brows but he cut in before the boy could start at him.

“Last night…And you only chose to attend to it hours after.” He was sure the boy would not have even been aware of his injury until the swelling set in. Fitting of the careless way he flew headfirst into every wall in his path.

“I thought it was just a little muscle strain! I mean how was I supposed to know I’d sprained the whole damn thing.”

How indeed.

Akihito was staring grumpily at his feet and Asami sighed.

“And it is bad enough to keep you confined here.”

Akihito was about to argue but he stopped, eyes widening a little. He lifted his head slowly to look at him. Asami felt a nerve twinge at being stared at by those large, brown eyes. It was troubling how they could unsettle him so. Akihito stared, somewhat seeming to observe as if searching for what Asami could not tell. Akihito then huffed a soft smile.

“You could just ask if I’m okay you know.”

It took him by surprise. Had he not just asked about the state of his injury?

“It would have taken you three small words instead of an entire interrogation,” Akihito continued, either not noticing his mild confusion or brushing it off.

“This is hardly an interrogation Akihito.”

Akihito chuckled with a cheeky grin, “You’re like Kirishima when he sees you injured. He starts fussing like a mother hen over a chick. But you're the type who worries inside. Quiet..and grouchy.”

The boy is delusional. “I don’t _worry_ ,” Asami states flatly. He wasn’t going to say how Kirishima’s smothering more often than not annoyed him but he could not help the slight tug of his mouth down at the thought.

Akihito just smiled. This brat had just gone ahead and ignored him but he didn’t comment on it either. Such pettiness was beneath him.

“I’m fine,” Akihito continued anyway. “It doesn’t hurt as much. I’m just not exactly able to…move around for my photos so there’s no point going out anyway.”

“Move,” Asami repeated. “Meaning you cannot continuously seek an early death by crawling up buildings and jumping off roofs.”

“Yes, that,” Akihito challenged, scowling at him. Like a recalcitrant child biting out a confession to breaking the candy jar but at least there was a whit of self-awareness at his recklessness.

He watched Akihito try to wiggle his leg a little, pressing experimental taps against the ground.

Asami smirked and folded his paper. He started to move to the sofa, pinning the startled boy with a smug look. “You were saying something about Kirishima…”

He sat next to the boy and despite Akihito’s sputtered yelps and protests, he pulled both of his legs onto his lap so the boy was reclining facing him instead. The right ankle was starting to swell and he could see how this would leave the boy house-bound. Good, he wouldn’t be trying to get himself killed for a while then.

Asami bent over his legs, avoiding the swelled ankle as he reached for the cold ice pack wrapped in cloth wedged between the sofa. Satisfied that it was still cold enough, he wrapped it around Akihito’s ankle. All the while, the boy was staring at him like he had grown a new head (“What are you doing. How did you even know it was there.”) and his legs were twitching as if torn between staying completely still and pulling away as fast as he could like a rabbit caught in a wolf’s sight. The brat was always so needlessly dramatic.

He massaged the ice onto the skin, slow and steady. Akihito squirmed beside him, trying to inch his leg off.

“H-hey, I’ll do it myself so let go already…”

He held on the boy’s calf, keeping it firm on his lap and he smirked. “I believe you asked for my…concern _._ Hold still or it’ll hurt,” he demanded and squeezed his fingers gripping his thigh in warning.

Akihito pouted and flopped against the sofa.

“I did not. But fine, you can be my nurse if you insist. I’ll go get a uniform and a hat and you’ll have to serve me wearing that till I recover.” 

His phone vibrated in his pocket in the midst of Akihito’s grumbling. Switching hands to continue icing the swell, he swiped opened the text from Kirishima.

_Boss, the car is ready for your meeting at 2._

_Reschedule it to 4._

“…really get one if you don’t stop Asami.”

Asami squeezed the ice pack and was satisfied to hear a little yelp from the boy.

“You’ll need help bathing since you can’t stand on your own.” Asami didn’t do things by halves and that was all he said before he carried the boy up in his arms.

“I don’t need a bath now Asami!” The boy was now blushing and fiercely protesting and it was oh so _enticing_.

“Are you listening?! I’ll really get one, I swear, I’ll put you in a nurse uniform so just try me!”

Asami purred. “Do it Akihito.” He gripped the boy’s buttocks and squeezed.

“I promise you, it won’t be me wearing it.”

 

A few hours later, Asami wondered for a brief moment if he was becoming predictable when Kirishima had informed him that he had rescheduled the meeting for four-thirty instead.

 

 


End file.
